Xato Yazal
Dossier Xato Yazal is about one of the only individuals for whom the Reaper invasion presented itself as a blessing in disguise. Neglect, addiction, and regret; it all guided him down a life ill suited to pre-reaper society. Instead of allowing him to fall down into a life of vigilantism, the invasion gave the middle aged salarian a chance to be right where he needed to be. As a private investigator turned convicted murderer, Xato is using the cover of his brother’s identity as an STG agent to secure himself a place within the Caesetia and infiltrate RIFT’s ranks. To the crew, he is known as the biotic prodigy Wozu Yazal; a name that brought far more weight than his own, giving him the title of First Inquisitor of the Alterya wing. History Xato was born within a the small clan by the name of Yazal based in Mannovai. His family had just recently been ravaged by a political power play which left very few surviving members, barely enough to constitute a first circle of a clan. Xato’s parents forcibly tried to birth a biotic in the hopes of having a child that would allow his clan to rise in power and regain what was lost. Most of his siblings were failed results of these attempts, either unaffected by eezo exposure or having developed brain tumors or other horrific physical complications. Xato had to figure out the world he was in with minimal parental guidance alongside his siblings until his own latent biotic abilities surfaced. The level of care attributed to him went from negligence to a strict regime since his parents only focused on the business aspect of their children. Biotics had value for their plan to elevate the family as salarians find such individuals valuable for intelligence services, which immediately placed those gifted at an advantage. This was the reason why Xato’s parents so desperately sought after biotic children in order to rapidly elevate them in positions of power in order to sustain clan Yazal’s importance in Mannovai’s political structure. Those who did not display such abilities didn’t matter. When his powers became apparent, he was scouted out by salarian government to join a training program designed to bring biotically inclined individuals into the Special Task Group, or STG, but the training was too harsh and Xato didn’t make it due to substance abuse. The incessant nagging towards perfection that his parents so desired pushed him over the edge and he fell into a nasty red sand addiction. He still gained some insightful knowledge during the training that would help him in the future which helped him in his mastery of biotics. The STG also provided him with a high-end biotic implant. Xato then became the cautionary tale of his family, the example of failure. His clan focused on some of his other siblings that some might have called fortunate for their biotic abilities. Xato certainly thought otherwise. With the little money he managed to scrounge up on his own, he left; his family caring very little for what would become of their failed attempt. The young salarian used his expertise and training in order to translate to a local enforcement position in an attempt to later become a detective but his substance abuse problems were soon discovered. Xato was shunned and essentially manipulated into quitting. This barely gave Xato the experience he needed to get hired into a small intelligence and investigative firm whose questionable methods also meant that they turned a blind eye to his drug problem as long as he got the job done. The young salarian didn’t know better, and besides, it was a job that he somewhat happened enjoyed. After a few years, the firm fell apart and Xato went independant as a private investigator. The job was a little different than its description when it came to other races. Instead of pursuing romantic disputes, Xato mostly did espionage for clans wary of betrayals or even worked for a few corporate companies unofficially. The work pay was highly unreliable, more so than with the firm, but it kept him alive until the next client, and the next, and so on. It took his mother’s death to make Xato finally reconnect with his clan. It is after all of this time apart from his siblings that he could see just how badly his family had been negatively affected by their own greed. Some had been diagnosed with cancer, and those lucky enough to have biotic abilities, while professionally successful, were miserable in their own rights. A few days later, many high members of the Yazal clan disappeared and were presumed dead. Xato and his siblings were questioned as suspects but ultimately no concrete evidence was found against them. While their guilt was mere speculation at this point, it was later discovered that Xato had convinced his siblings to eliminate those responsible for their tragic childhood and begin the clan anew. Of course this didn’t free any of them of the heavy burdens of their shared past. Xato still got to see some of the worse salarians had to offer as his job grew dull and meaningless. Nothing had truly changed, and the anger in his heart was replaced by null and void. The suspicions over what had recently transpired within his own clan painted an even worse reputation for the young man and his clients became sparse. Despite what had happened to his family, despite the revenge that he had achieved, Xato still felt haunted by the past, chained by his own shortcomings. Occasionally he aided strangers as though this benevolence would give him purpose when he had none. It was that same lack of direction, combined with the local enforcement closing down on their investigation of his clan’s sudden disappearances, which lead the salarian to attempt to end his own life; a decision which was deeply affected by the consumption of a large amount of drugs and alcohol. One in ten individuals live past a gunshot wound to the cranium, but Xato was another case entirely. In his sour state, his aim had been thrown off and the bullet sliced through his skull but never penetrated to the brain. Unfortunately he was also accused of multiple counts of first degree murder and he was kept under high surveillance during his recovery at a hospital. Before he could fully heal, Xato was offered a second chance. The Reapers invaded. It was horrible, and yet it allowed the salarian to escape captivity and return to his siblings. Everyone was standing on equal grounds now, no matter the caste. Combat became a prevalent trait indicative of survival, one that Xato indeed possessed. This was a new world and a new life. One of his siblings, a biotic prodigy, received a most captivating message requesting to join an operation by the name of RIFT. The discovery of a method to put a stop to the Reapers once and for all made Xato skeptical but it gave the salarian the purpose he had so desperately sought after. He tasked himself to bring his brother over to them. His sibling was a former STG member by the name of Yazal Wozu. He was older, more professional, and better experienced in Reaper matters than Xato ever could be. Alas it was not meant to be. During their journey to join up with the CSV Caesetia, Xato’s brother succumbed to Reaper influence. Xato gave him a chance and confronted him instead of striking first as salarian tactics dictated, which lead to the two of them dueling to the death. Xato barely managed to outsmart his brother and kill him, showing up in his stead, alone, but more than ready to assist RIFT in its efforts. Category:Characters Category:Salarian Category:Player Character